Sixth Son of the Sixth Son of the Sixth Son
by The Amazing Fetus
Summary: Fairies were once told stories to keep naughty children in place. Humans enslaved to dance until their death on this earth, oh Claude, won't you tell me the stories about the fairies again? Completed!
1. tell me something scary

"Claude. Tell me about the fairies again!" Alois jumped into his butler's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck as if he was a jungle gym.

"My highness, as you know, fairies are not the lovely painted pixies that the children love to cuddle as dolls and play things. They are beautiful souls. They play all kind of instruments made from flowers. Barks and whatever they can find. It lures men into the forest and their families come looking after them. Soon, my dear master- every human is trapped into the fairies tune. They dance in circles until they die of exhaustion as punishment for intruding on the ethereal festival." Claude told Alois the story while he tucked him into bed.

It took hours of nothing but story telling to Alois to fall asleep. He always requesting the most brutal, the most damaging stories and he wouldn't settle for anything less scary. It made Alois cry. It made him scream all night reliving the horrors he faced as a child. It made him stay up all night screeching at Claude and blaming him for being a sadistic bastard. Sometimes he would call in Hanna in the middle of the night just to slam her face into the nearest flat surface and order her to leave afterwards. It gave him nightmares every night of his life but nobody dared refuse him his bedtime stories. Otherwise he'd scream all night anyways, far louder than he would in his sleep. Claude even hired a writer to write stories for him to tell at one point. Anything for a good scare.

"What about after they die?" Alois kissed Claude on the cheek and tossed his glasses across the room. He smiled and Claude didn't even bother giving him a look. Just a blank stare, his normal, completely bland blank stare.

"All good fairies know better than to waste perfectly good flesh." Claude fluffed his pillow before Alois rested his bed on it. Alois threw it in the same direction as the glasses. Not soft enough!

"What do you mean, Claude. What do they do with the flesh?" The spider butler retrieved his glasses off the marble floor and the pillow was dusted off for show. He placed it behind his masters head again and Alois let out a sigh of relief. Claude you've done a good job.

"They eat it, my highness. They cook it and use the bones to make more instruments." "That sounds…" Alois let out a yawn. "faintly… delicious." "I agree." Claude said. He didn't blow out the candles. That was call for a night in the punishment box.


	2. walk in the forest

Ciel was fond of taking long walks in the forest behind his home every other evening. It took his mind off of thing and it gave him a break from Sebastian. Nobody else really knew how to navigate the area. Ciel had declined all offers for a few paths to be carved away. He didn't want anyone intruding on what very little peace had been able to accomplish in his mind. Recently, though, he hadn't been able to remember what went here. What trees he had passed, the land marks to where his secret places were. He knew he had them, but just forgot what they were.

"Sebastian." He hated asking for help but it was dark and Ciel could hear someone playing flute in his privately own sector of the forest. Sebastian would make them leave. Ciel was never truly afraid of anything, but he was feeling tired and did not have the ambition to shoot someone off his property.

"Tell the flute players to get out of my forest. I am heading home and I also want a snack when I arrive there. Something not so sweet, my stomach feels unwell today." Ciel pointed his cane south towards a clearing.

"There are no flute players. My apologies." Sebastian was just playing dumb, but Ciel walked home anyways. Hoping this was another one of Sebastian's stupid pranks. Like "the Madame is no longer alive" or that the queen was really dead and just replaced with a figure head. Sometimes Ciel wondered why he didn't just flog Sebastian for being such an annoying prick. Maybe he would stop if Ciel were crueler.

Ciel knew they were there, he could hear them and they were getting louder. His ears were ringing and the continuous melody was making him feel even more sick. He was walking alone, Sebastian had told him that he would look around for the flute players. Even though he "never heard any flute music". Sebastian was already there in the foyer with a tray of biscuits and a cup of peppermint tea. It was of course, all baked fresh, the biscuits still warm from the oven.

That night, it just started to have a warm spring shower. Ciel had rearranged his bedroom furniture so that he could see out of the window and into the gardens better. The sight of roses flowering underneath the moon made him sleep easy at night. Like he was in some place further still from hell. He woke up in the middle of the night, something that had not happened in a long time since he had ought that medicine from Lau. Strangely enough, he woken up by another rounding orchestra of flute music in his head. Was it coming from the hall? No. The forest? No. Sebastian was no where in sight, and Ciel had his doubts as to whether or not his butler was truly so bold to wake him up for no real reason. The sound came from right beneath his window, where Ciel could not really see. He got out of bed to look down and he saw a dozen of lights, most likely from small hand-held lanterns in his garden. Where were the servants? Isn't getting rid of unwanted guests their job?

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. He had a five second waiting time that had been passed.

"Sebastian! Get in here right now before I whip you silly!" Sebastian opened the door and sighed. "Nightmares my lord?" he asked. Ciel opened the window and let the rain in.

"I told you to get rid of those damned flute players! Here they are in my garden playing that obnoxious music! Tell them to shut up! Pay them to stay at an inn! I want them off my land so I can get some sleep!"

"Do you HEAR that? Get out of here you bastards!" Ciel screamed out the window. Sebastian picked him up and put him back under the soft covers of his bed.

"I have no idea why you are screaming at the roses but you need to get some sleep." Ciel slapped him. Ciel got back out of bed and stomped his angry little way down to the front door and around the manor into the garden. Damn him, that demon. Nothing he ever said was legitimate after he got into that carriage accident and smacked his head on the cobble stones in London. If Sebastian would not silence the music then Ciel would take that liberty himself. What kind of Phantomhive didn't occasionally do the dirty work? He saw not a dozen people, as the lanterns would have suggested but rather just one little human playing pan flute. He wore a wine red cape, the hood up and did not seem to notice Ciel being there. He was not holding a lantern but had several candles sitting on the ground around him.

"Stop it." Ciel said, removing the pan flute from their lips. Two blue eyes, not unlike Ciel's remaining normal eye looked up at him.

"Sorry, Ciel. I just wanted to play you a song. Maybe you would come back to me if I did." the voice sounded like it could possibly be a young male. Before Ciel got to ask anymore the child and his candles were gone and Sebastian was carrying him over his shoulder.

"What on earth has gotten into you my master?"

"There was a little child playing flute in the yard, I've never seen them but they know me. Sebastian you have to find that child, they were acting suspicious and trespassing." Sebastian sighed.

"The only child out there was you, my lord. Standing outside in the dead of night in the rain saying a little human was chasing you around all afternoon playing flute music."


	3. precautions

Alois was picking at his snack at the dinner table. It was made out for twenty guests but nobody was sitting in the brightly lit room except the blonde kid. Claude stood by his side, looking like he was trying to remember how to form an expression of any kind.

"You could have been injured by that demon. He would've cut out your tongue." Claude said and Alois didn't seem to give a damn whether or not he could've been injured. He wasn't and that was all that mattered.

"He didn't see me Claude. He is the most rude fucker I've ever met." Claude nodded. "How strange." the spider butler mused. Sebastian Michaelis was a horrible excuse for a demon.

"I still want to see Ciel, again. He's so much cuter when he looks angry and confused. The way he walks around as if he's immortal, it's the best." Alois licked the inside of his teacup which Claude took away from him and refilled. "Thanks." Alois twirled a bit of hair around his finger. He was never able to sit still. "Now get the hell out of here, Claude! I need my alone time. Right on this table."


	4. protection

"I'm hurting you for your own good, master." Sebastian tightened the silk that bound his master to the confines of his bed. He was tied spread eagle, but his butler had taken caution to make sure the pillow was soft and that he was getting meals three times daily. If he didn't do this Ciel would run off and nearly harm himself running around in circles all day and night. By tying him down, he gave Ciel no choice other than to remain immobilized and just sleep. Opium helped.

"Please let me go, I have to find them!" Ciel pleaded, too tired to scream or try to chew through his restraints. He had already done that to Sebastian's favorite pair of leather straps and chains just seemed overboard. Nails, while ironic, were totally out of the question. Silk ribbons (Sebastian counted well over 150) were tied to his wrists and ankles, while his legs were wrapped loosely in a stiff form that would make it nearly impossible to bend his legs. The arms were kept free as Ciel had zero upper body strength to begin with. It was not comfortable, but it was stronger than any cuffs from mental asylum and far less barbaric. Also Sebastian thought they looked pretty, or at least as pretty as tying a thirteen year old child to the bed and getting absolutely no sexual fulfillment out of it could possibly be.


	5. dance in the dark

Ciel had made it! He had not only been able to convince the little kid in the cloak to untie but also to take him far, far away where that evil demon could never find him! Ha ha ha. They skiped all the way back to that kids house, it seemed like forever but it was great. They laughed while he played the flute and swore and told Ciel about allll the fun they were going have back at his house.


	6. the key

He had finally fucking made it! Alois jumped into Claude's arms when he made it home and gave him a big kiss on the cheek for being such a good sport. Claude looked skeptically at the young Phantomhive, who was giggling on the ground like a madman. Claude had never seen a soul-stripped human look that happy. From what he had seen in previous encounters the boy Phantomhive had been a solemn and uncaring child, never even showing emotion other than angst. His master always had the strangest effects on other humans. "Hey Ciel! Ya' wanna see if I can make Claude teach you how to do tap dance?" Alois asked. Ciel nodded, taking a bite of a biscotti. He never liked coffee before, but the caffeine was invigorating and the bitter taste went well with the biscotti. He actually had to say that he loved it and he loved coffee despite his earlier hatred for the bitterness.

"Okaay. But I need payment." Alois reached forward and with the smallest tug imaginable, plucked Ciel's right eye out. Ciel blinked the blood simply feel out of the socket and ontp the table. He didn't seem to feel it at all. Alois lifted the squishy golf ball sized mount of gelatinous and slimy flesh to his opened jaw and swallowed it, slurping up at the optic nerve as it slid down his throat. It tasted faintly delicious.

Ciel didn't care. That was his contract eye, he was fucking free! The boy's vulgar tongue was contagious and it didn't matter now. Should Ciel continue to be Ciel in his freedom or could he be someone else and should he even try to try to get away? He was almost certain Sebastian could probably smell him out or that he'd spend constant years doing nothing but looking for his precious little master in every little crack of the earth. Leaving the devil forever searching in hopes that he could eat again.

"But it withers and dies!" Alois cheered out, grabbing Ciel by wrists and flinging him around the room in circles. The centrifugal force kept more blood from spilling out all over the carefully decorated room but Alois wouldn't care if the entire room were caked with the vile stuff.

"Withers and dies! The Devil withers and he dies!" Ciel cheered out with him.


	7. gutted for the key

"I hate those wretched pixies." Sebastian growled out to himself when he barged into the Trancy Estate clearly uninvited and unwanted. Claude answered the door, looking bored out of his skull.

"Sebastian Michaelis." Claude opened the door for him. "Earl Phantomhive is waiting for you in the dining room."

Sebastian looked around the room and saw nothing but Ciel sitting at one end of the table, his back facing the demon with Alois next to him, pointing and laughing at Sebastian.

"The devil withers and he dies." Ciel muttered. "Withers and dies!" he half-shrieked-half-giggled. He was being driven off-the-wall-bonkers and there was nothing Sebastian could do or think about it.

The demon turned Ciel around in his chair, the boy not moving in an inch and complying with the rude gestures. His tracking eye- removed. A portion of Ciel's cheek had been bitten out with his gum showing. All the those, perfect, perfect teeth removed. A waste of years Sebastian spent chiding Ciel for not taking proper care of his teeth laid waste. His night shirt was unbuttoned and his chest sewn shut. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and laughed right in his face.

"Withers and dies, you fucker!" Alois shouted at Sebastian, throwing a cup of freshly steeped and scalding tea in his face. Ciel pointed at Sebastian and giggled, grabbing at the lapel of his tailcoat and coughing clots of flesh into them.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian again, his breath ragged, like he was going to have an asthma attack. The stitches at his chest so tightly bound that the hole stretched as his ribcage contracted and expanding to accommodate with life he had left. He didn't seem to be enjoying this but he certainly sounded like it. Was the this the same moaning the cult heard when the slammed red-hot iron into his chest?

Ciel Young-Master Earl-Phantomhive-to-you turned to face Alois, who was as happy as he could ever be. Alois waved with a single right hand folding his wrist like a faggot.

"You are not the blood child of the Trancy fortune are you?" he asked.

"Nope!"

_Well, color me fucked up.- Fetus. _


End file.
